


Second Chances

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Second Chances

To say that Jinyoung was having a terrible day, was an understatement. He was having the worst fucking day. His voice wouldn’t cooperate with him when it came to their vocal practice, and his body did the same during the dance practice. It was starting to drive him mental, and the usual control he had on his temper was nowhere to be found.

Jaebum, having known him most of their idol life together, could see how short Jinyoung’s fuse was to blowing, so he sent him to Soul Cafe to get a coffee and cool off. Jinyoung protested that he didn’t need it, but Jaebum gave him the look and he knew there was no way around it.  _Nobody could beat that look_.

Jinyoung finds himself standing in line at the cafe, huffing and puffing the whole way there. Luckily, the place wasn’t too crowded and nobody would really notice the sour mood that he was in. Even though there weren’t too many people there, Jinyoung found himself waiting longer than he should’ve been, and this adds to his current temperament.

He quickly looks over to the register and notices your smiling face there. Normally, a smile like yours would certainly brighten up his day, but right now, it makes him feel the opposite. He notices that you were being friendly with a lot of the customers in the line as you serve them, which is a sign of great customer service, but it’s causing the slight delay in the line, and was annoying the crap out of Jinyoung.

“Good morning and welcome to Soul Cafe!” You greeted him with a bright smile. “I’m sorry about the wait, what can I-”

“If you were really sorry about the wait, you would stop idly chit-chatting with everybody so you can serve people faster.” Jinyoung snaps at you, unable to hold it in any longer.

“I’m really sorry about that.” You still smile genuinely at him. “Thank you for your feedback. I’ll make sure to work on it for you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Jinyoung huffs clearly done with this conversation. “So are you going to ask for my order or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?”

“I’ll be getting your order now.” You bow in apology and smile at him patiently. “What can I get you?”

Jinyoung gives you his order and hands over the exact money for his purchase before moving to the other side of the counter to wait for his drink. He doesn’t even wait for you to confirm what he was ordering, almost wanting you to get it wrong so he would have another reason to get mad at you.

“Here you go, I hope you have a great day!” You smile once again as you hand him his coffee.  _Now you’ve done it_.

“Have a great day?!” Jinyoung exclaims as you stand there in shock. “Have a great day?! That’s the best you can offer after worsening my day by making me wait so long for this mediocre coffee?!”

“I’m really sorry.” You offer a small smile and another bow in apology. “I can remake it again for you?”

“No, I don’t want to deal with you anymore.” Jinyoung says with finality. “Where is your manager? Someone like you should never have been employed-”

“Jinyoung, that’s enough!” Mark booms from behind him. Jaebum had sent him down to check up on Jinyoung and make sure he was cooling down.

“But Mark, she didn’t-”

“I said that’s enough, Jinyoung.” Mark repeats. “Go and wait for me by the door. I said, go!”

Jinyoung wants to protest but one look from Mark has him sighing and following his instruction. Mark then turns his attention to you and walks up to the counter.

“I’m really sorry about Jinyoung. He’s not normally like this, but he’s having a terrible day. I’ll send him over tomorrow, once he has calmed down and get him to apologise to you.”

“There’s no need.” You say to Mark with a smile. “I understand. We all have our bad days. I just hope it gets better for him soon.”

* * *

“Alright, what the hell was that?” Mark asks as he approaches Jinyoung.

“I should be asking you that.” Jinyoung counters.

“Jinyoung, just because you’re having a bad day, doesn’t mean you should be taking it out on other people who don’t deserve it. You, of all people should know that.”

“But she-”

“No buts.” Mark sighs. “I saw the whole thing. She was nothing but patient with you and even kept a smile on her face. You were waiting there for all of five minutes. I have never been this disappointed in you, the whole time I have known you.”

Jinyoung also sighs before sitting down on a bench outside the cafe. Mark sits silently across from him. Jinyoung takes a deep breath before going over everything that happened, up until this moment. He sits there and analyses the situation over and over again, and comes up with an outcome.

“I screwed up, didn’t I?” He asks Mark quietly, looking at his shoes.

“Yeah, you did.” Mark answers gently. “Lucky for you, she understands.”

“She does?”

Mark explains what happened after he sent him out of the cafe. Jinyoung feels even worse.

“I have to make it up to her.”

“You can do it tomorrow.” Mark advises. “We gotta get back to practice now. I’m glad you’ve sorted your shit out.”

* * *

Jinyoung goes in the next day to try and apologise to you, but you were nowhere to be found. He even comes again during the afternoon to double check, not wanting to miss you, but you still hadn’t shown up. He does this for three days in a row, with no luck. On the fourth day, Mark walks into the practice room with an iced americano in hand and some great news.

“She’s there today, Jinyoung.” Mark smirks and Jinyoung bolts out of the practice room heading straight to the cafe.

Jinyoung barges in through the door dramatically, and spots you over by the other end of the cafe, cleaning up the tables. He takes a deep breath before walking over to where you were.

“Hi.” He says quietly from behind you, just loud enough for you to hear before you turn to him in surprise.

“Oh my goodness,” you laugh clutching at your heart, and putting the mugs back down on the table before you drop them. “You scared me! Can I help you with something?”

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jinyoung bows and smiles. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“Well, you said you didn’t mean to scare me.” You direct your precious smile to him again.

“I mean about the other day.”

“Oh that,” you acknowledge and he nods. “Well, everyone is entitled to a bad day.”

“I was terrible to you that day.” Jinyoung looks at his shoes as he says this. “I’m sorry for the way that I treated you. I’m not normally like that.”

“Mark mentioned that.” You reply with a smile. “It’s okay, Jinyoung. There was no harm done. Don’t worry so much about it.”

“Even if that’s the case, I would like to make it up to you, if you don’t mind?” Jinyoung asks nervously. “I’d like a second chance at meeting you again.”

You stare at him curiously but could not find anything that would cause you to doubt his genuineness.

“Okay, I finish here at five. Want to grab a coffee?”

Jinyoung offers you a smile before saying yes.


End file.
